Unnormal
by Rose of Brisingr
Summary: Der Kaffee vor mir ist dunkel und trübe. Fasziniert beobachte ich mein mattes Spiegelbild auf seiner Oberfläche. Vorsichtig schnipse ich gegen den Tassenrand. Mein Bild verschwimmt, verzerrt sich, während die dunkle Flüssigkeit kleine Wellen schlägt. So leicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen, es ist so leicht aus der Reihe zu tanzen... nicht wahr, Herr Major ?


Hallo liebe Leser und Leserinnen :)

Dies ist eine Geschichte aus der Sicht des Doks. Wie er seine erste Begegnung mit dem Major empfand. Und wie er dessen Ende hinnahm. Eine wirklich *unnormale* Freundschaft.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :

* * *

**Unnormal**

Der Kaffee vor mir ist dunkel und trübe.  
So trübe wie mein eigenes Gemüt.

Ich habe ihn vor einer Viertelstunde bestellt, nun lasse ich ihn kalt werden. Fasziniert beobachte ich mein mattes Spiegelbild auf seiner Oberfläche. Vorsichtig schnipse ich gegen den Tassenrand. Mein Bild verschwimmt, verzerrt sich, während die dunkle Flüssigkeit kleine Wellen schlägt. So leicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen, es ist so leicht aus der Reihe zu tanzen. Ja, ich kann mich mit dem Spiegelbild im Kaffee identifizieren. Diese verschwommene, verzerrte Silhouette ist mir nicht fremd.  
Und dir ist sie zum engsten Vertrauten geworden.

Nicht wahr, Herr Major?

* * *

Es ist lange her seit wir uns das letzte Mal trafen.  
Du warst zu diesem Zeitpunkt blutüberströmt, deine Augen waren schmerzerfüllt und geweitet, dem Tode näher als dem Leben. Ich habe dich erneut gerettet, erneut zusammengeflickt, so wie ich es etliche Male zuvor getan habe. Wie oft habe ich dir bereits angeboten, dich als verwundeten Kriegsveteranen freizustellen? Dir einen frühen Ruhestand zu gewähren, sodass du noch heil und gesund nach Hause zurückkehren kannst? Ich habe zu zählen aufgehört. Du hast ja doch jedes Mal empört abgelehnt, und bist wieder Hals über Kopf in den Kampf gestürzt. Oft glaubte ich, du wärest nicht mehr als ein kranker Idiot, der sich am Krieg labte wie die Hyänen an verdorbenem Fleisch. Ich habe dich beschimpft, dir vorgeworfen, dich selbst kaputt zu machen. Aber du hast nur gelacht und mir gesagt, ich solle mir keine Sorgen um dich machen.  
Du Idiot, warum hätte ich mich ausgerechnet um DICH sorgen sollen?! Du warst zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur ein einfacher Soldat. Ein menschliches Wesen, das den Krieg suchte. Wahnwitzige Männer wie du kamen zu Hunderten jeden Tag in meine Krankenstation. Hast du wirklich gedacht, du wärest irgendwie anders für mich? Besonders?  
... Ja, mit der Zeit, als du nicht sterben wolltest, und wiederholt mich als behandelnden Arzt verlangt hast, bist du es für mich geworden. Besonders. Auf faszinierend skurrile Art und Weise.  
Merkwürdig, wie das Schicksal so spielt.

Deine Worte waren es wohl, die mich bis zu zuletzt in den Bann zogen. Du hast eine solch mitreißende Art, deine Gründe und Vorlieben zu schildern. Ich glaube, nachdem ich dir zum dritten Mal das linke Bein (oder war es das rechte? ) wieder annähte, hast du damit begonnen, mir mehr über dich selbst zu berichten, als es von deinem Krankenbild her eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Du erzähltest mit Inbrunst vom blutigen Treiben an der Front, erklärtest mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie erhebend es doch war, in einem tödlichen Kampf Mann gegen Mann verwickelt zu sein. Mit einer Mischung aus Ekel, Grauen und langsam wachsenden Verständnis horchte ich auf deine euphorische Stimme. Du sagtest mit einem stolzen Grinsen, dass du nichts, nicht einmal den Tod fürchten würdest. Hauptsache, dein Ende fand sich auf dem Schlachtfeld, inmitten von Blut, Gewehrkugeln und dem Staub verrottender Leichname.  
Ich unterbrach dich daraufhin kurz, um nach deiner Familie zu fragen. Ob sie denn nicht traurig wäre, wenn du hier sterben würdest.  
Dies war das erste und einzige Mal, in dem ich deine fanatisch glänzenden Augen plötzlich stumpf werden sah. Du wandest rasch den Blick ab, um das graue Laken des Krankenbettes unter dir zu inspizieren, bevor du mir eine Antwort gabst. Du hast gesagt, es gäbe niemanden mehr, der zu Hause auf dich warten würde. Dies hier, dieser Krieg, selbst diese Krankenstation wären nun dein wahres zu Hause. Du würdest in lebloser Gesellschaft der Männer sterben, mit denen du Seite an Seite gekämpft hattest. Du sähst sie als deine Brüder an. Deine Verwandten in der endlosen Schleife des Krieges.

Und mich als deinen Freund.

Ich verschluckte mich abrupt an meinem Wasser, das ich während deiner Antwort zu mir nehmen wollte, und hustete fürchterlich. Du hast diese nicht gerade schmeichelhafte Reaktion mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln aufgenommen. Hast mir sogar gönnerhaft auf den Rücken geklopft, weil ich deiner Meinung nach dem Ersticken nahe gewesen wäre. Dieser wahrscheinlich witzig gemeinten Bemerkung würdigte ich nicht einmal einen Kommentar. Ich war kein humorvoller Mensch, bin nie einer gewesen. Weil ich nie den Sinn des ¨Spaßes¨zu erkennen vermochte. Es war doch nur reine Zeitverschwendung sich an unsinnigem, schlecht recherchierten Sachverhalt zu ergötzen.

¨Ich mag sie, Dok.¨ sagtest du immer noch breit grinsend, ¨Sie sind so erfrischend unnormal.¨

Wie hätte ich dieses ¨Kompliment¨ bitteschön interpretieren sollen? Hätte ich dir zustimmen sollen? Oder gar beleidigt reagieren? Ich wusste es nicht, deshalb nickte ich nur ernst und machte ein wichtiges Gesicht, was dich zum Lachen brachte. Unnormal? Nun, ich würde diesen Begriff ausschließlich auf meine kam vorhandene soziale Kompetenz beziehen. Ich hatte es noch nie so richtig mit Menschen.  
Sie sind zu verwirrend, nicht einkalkulierbar, meist unmöglich zu verstehen. Bei der Wissenschaft ist es da erheblich einfacher. Sie besteht aus konkreten Formeln, überschaubaren Gleichungen und vollendeter, gleichmütiger Logik. Menschen dagegen sind zum Bersten mit Gefühlen, Hormonen und sonstwelchem unwichtigen Krimskrams vollgestopft, bei dem ich mir am liebsten den Kopf durch die Wand hauen würde (natürlich würde ich das nie wirklich tun, wenn ich es richtig berechnet habe, müsste ich durch eine solche Handlung zu 78 % ein Schädelhirntrauma würden mehrere Millionen meiner Gehirnzellen den Bach hinuntergehen und so etwas würde ich nie freiwillig riskieren.) Danach schwiegen wir beide, bis ich den Verband an deinem Bein ausreichend befestigt hatte. Doch es war, falls ich das überhaupt beurteilen kann, ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Wir schüttelten uns die Hand, so wie wir es jedes Mal taten kurz bevor du wieder aufbrachst. Du warst schon beinahe aus dem Zelt raus, als ich plötzlich den (mir später vollkommen unverständlichen) Drang verspürte, dir einen weiteren Abschiedsgruß auszurichten.  
¨Stirb mir nicht weg.¨ rief ich dir hinterher.  
Du bliebst wie versteinert stehen und ich hätte mir am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch gewesen, ebenfalls etwas Amüsantes darzubringen. Keine Ahnung, warum ich mich dazu genötigt sah, dir beweisen zu wollen, dass ich nicht gänzlich unnormal war. Aber anscheinend hatte ich damit genau das Gegenteil erreicht von dem, was ich eigentliche erreichen wollte. Denn du lachtest. Lachtest schallend los und setztest dich wieder in Bewegung.  
¨ Ich werd's versuchen.¨ riefst du mir über die Schulter zurück.  
Dann warst du weg. Wieder auf dem Weg zur Front. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich meine Gemütslage zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte beschreiben sollen.  
Ich konnte nach stundenlanger, reiflicher Überlegung nur eines klar feststellen.  
Ich wäre wohl glücklicher gewesen, wenn du nicht gegangen wärst.

* * *

Ich sah dich zwei Jahre lang nicht mehr.

Zwei Jahre. Eine äußerst lange Zeit, möchte ich meinen. Ich befürchtete schon, dass du nun doch gestorben wärst und dein Körper mit denen deiner toten Kameraden irgendwo im Dreck begraben lag. Logisch gesehen, war dies der einzige mögliche Ausgang deines wahnsinnigen Getues. Und doch wollte ich irgendwie nicht so recht daran glauben, hoffte manchmal, dass du in der nächsten Minute einfach wieder durch den Eingang humpeln würdest, wieder mit neuen Blessuren übersäht und herrisch meinen Namen rufend. Es war eine Illusion, eine Hoffnung, so fadenscheinig, so dünnhäutig, dass sie kaum Wirklichkeit hätte werden können.  
Und doch, jetzt sitze ich hier in diesem dunklen Zimmer.  
Man hat mich aus dem Lager beordert, direkt hierher, und lässt mich seit sage und schreibe 3 Stunden warten. Der Grund dieses Ortswechsels war ein Brief gewesen. Diesem war eine Eskorte von hochpostierten militärischen Amtsträgern gefolgt. Mir viel vor Ungläubigkeit die Kinnlade herunter, als ich die Unterschrift deines Namens auf dem Umschlag sah. Und noch unglaublicher : Deinen Rang, der gleich daneben stand : Stellvertreter des Führers.  
Mir verschwammen für eine kurze Zeitspanne die Buchstaben vor Augen. Mir war schwindelig. Du. Ausgerechnet DU warst Stellvertreter des Führers?! Mir kamen plötzlich all die Male in den Sinn, in denen ich dich aufgrund deiner Verletzungen wie einen kleinen Jungen gescholten hatte, unsere Gespräche, deine Kriegsliebe, meine wissenschaftlichen Träume. Wie hatte ich dieses wichtige Detail nur übersehen können? Und warum um Himmels willen hast du dich nie zu erkennen gegeben?! Der Stellvertreter des Führers war noch nie in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetaucht. Jeder wusste, dass es ihn gab, nur blieb seine Identität bis auf weiteres verschleiert, damit ihm keine Attentate auflauerten. Und jetzt musste ich zu meinem Schrecken erfahren, dass ich mehrere Monate mit dem zweitmächtigsten Mann Deutschlands verbracht und ihm keinesfalls gehörendem Respekt gezollt hatte! Ich dachte nur, du seist ein einfacher Soldat, wie hätte ich anders denken können, du sahst doch ganz gewöhnlich aus!  
Einfache Soldatenuniform, kleine, dickliche Statur, kurzes, blondes Haar, zu einem abstrußen Seitenscheitel geformt, Brillenträger.  
Und goldfarbene, brennende Augen. Wie hätte ich das denn ahnen sollen? Nervös trommle ich mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischoberfläche. Du hattest mir geschrieben, du wolltest dich mit mir treffen um etwas ¨Lebensveränderndes¨mit mir zu besprechen. Ich sinne diesem Treffen eher mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Jetzt, wo ich weiß wer du in Wirklichkeit bist, kann ich mir nicht so recht vorstellen wie du dich mir gegenüber nun verhalten willst. Wirst du mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen hier hereinstolzieren, und mich spöttisch anschauen? Oder wirst du reserviert sein, kühl, da ich ja weit tiefer in der Nahrungskette stehe als du? Fragen über Fragen sammeln sich in meinem Kopf, und ich wagte nicht eine zu beantworten.  
Das Klicken des Türschlosses lässt meine Gedankengänge für einen Moment einfrieren. Ich versuche mich zu sammeln. Was wird nun mit mir geschehen? Was willtst du überhaupt von mir? Ich bin doch nur ein Wissenschaftler, ein einfacher Arzt.  
Nichts weiter. 

* * *

Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert.  
Du trägst zwar eine weitaus edlere Uniform, an der mehrere Orden hängen, doch sonst bist du noch so, wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe. Nun ja, vielleicht hast du deines gewachsenen Bauchumfangs nach zu urteilen ein paar Kilos zugelegt, aber ich sollte nach zwei Jahren Funkstille wohl nicht so pingelig sein. Auch dein Grinsen ist gleich geblieben, du trägst es zur Schau wie eine Trophäe, wie ein Schwert. Nur benutzt du es in meiner Gegenwart nicht, um mich zu bedrohen. Zumindest habe ich nie so etwas wie Unbehagen aufgrund dieses Lächelns empfunden. Wenn, dann nur Verwirrung. Aber das ist wohl typisch für mich, vor allem wenn es um diese ¨würg¨Emotionen geht.

¨Dok, wie schön sie wieder zu sehen.¨ So begrüßt du mich.

Es steckt, glaube ich, ehrliche Freude dahinter. Wie ein gespannter Pfeil springe ich auf und salutiere vor dir. ¨Auch mich freut dieses Wiedersehen, Herr Stellvertreter.¨ Du hebst irritert eine Augenbraue. Anscheinend überrascht es dich, dass ich plötzlich so förmlich auf dich reagiere. Mir war ja selbst bis vor wenigen Momenten nicht bewusst, welche Kraft ein einfacher Titel auf die Umgangsformen haben kann.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, komme ich mir deines verdutzten Gesichtsausdrucks wegen gerade ziemlich blöd vor. Nahezu beschämt setze ich mich wieder hin, faltete die Hände im Schoß, und halte den Blick stur auf die Tischoberfläche gerichtet. Ich höre, wie deine Schritte auf den Tisch zusteuern, und du dich in den Stuhl gegenüber mir fallen lässt. Der Tisch ist nicht sonderlich groß, er gleicht mehr einem einfachen Esstisch, als einer Rittertafel. Deshalb erscheint mir dieses Zimmer wohl auch so leer, denn außer diesem Tisch gibt es keinerlei Möbel. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass es sich hier um einen altertümlichen Raum handelt, der für spezielle Besprechungen untereinander oder für Verhöre genutzt wird. Das sind natürlich nur rege Vermutungen, nur hoffe ich bereits inständig, dass ich nicht eines Verhöres wegen hier heibeordert worden bin. Ich kann mich noch schemenhaft erinnern, dir in einem Anflug naiver Vertrauensseligkeit (ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich zu viel von meinen eigenen medizinischen Mixturen eingeatmet) von meiner wahren Leidenschaft erzählt zu haben, die sich noch intensiver mit dem Menschen als Versuchsobjekt befasste. Im Nachhinein könnten manch stupide Dummköpfe mein Reden als geisteskrank bezeichnen, jeglicher Realität enfremdet.

Ich schiele unter meinen Brillengläsern hervor, nur um zu beobachten, wie du deinen Mantel ablegst. Hoffentlich habe ich dich nicht falsch eingeschätzt, hoffentlich bist du wirklich keiner dieser stupiden Dummköpfe, die meine Visionen als krankes Gebrabbel abwimmeln. Oder noch schlimmer : Mich deswegen vor Empörung an den metaphorischen Galgen bringen!  
¨Aber aber, sie brauchen mich doch nicht so förmlich anzusprechen, mein Lieber.¨sagtest du, nach dem anfänglichen Schock nun etwas heiterer. ¨Wir kennen uns doch gut genug, um solches lästiges Geplänkel außen vor zu lassen.¨  
¨Ach, tun wir das? ¨gab ich zurück. Dieses gelassene Reden knabberte nun doch an meinen Nerven. ¨Warum haben sie mir nie gesagt, welches Amt sie wirklich bekleiden. Sie haben sich, seit wir uns das erste Mal sahen, als einfacher Soldat ausgegeben. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns so gut kennen, wie sie glauben.¨  
Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mein, man muss es bei meinem Verhalten sagen, leichter Wutausbruch, ringt dir ein Schmunzeln ab.  
Bei allem logischen Verständnis, WAS ist daran bitteschön lustig ?!  
¨Sie denken, natürlich. Sie denken immer, verbringen Stunden und Tage mit pausenlosen Gedanken weil sie nicht allzu viel von Gefühlen halten. Allein die Tatsache, dass es mich keineswegs überrascht, sie so reden zu hören, bestätigt mir nur wieder, wie vertraut wir uns doch geworden sind.¨  
Du siehst mich nun direkt an, deine Augen sind immer noch golden. Golden und fanatisch glänzend. Wahrlich, mir sitzt derselbe Mann gegenüber wie vor zwei Jahren.  
¨ Ich musste meine wahre Identität geheim halten. Zum Einen wollte ich es so, zum Anderen konnte ich es nicht anders. Was glauben sie eigentlich, welche Folter ihnen geblüht hätte, wenn uns jemand bei unseren Gesprächen zufällig belauscht hätte? Auch in deutschen Lagern kann es hin und wieder zu feindlichen Spionen kommen. Wenn sie in mein Geheimnis eingeweiht gewesen wären, hätte das möglicherweise fatale Konsequenzen gehabt. Und ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass ihnen etwas zustößt, Dok. Das wäre einfach zu schade gewesen, für sie und für mich.¨  
Wieder, eine verwirrende Aussage, in der ein unausgesprochenes Kompliment steckte. Du hast dich tatsächlich kein bisschen verändert. Ich frage mich nur, soll ich jetzt darüber froh sein, oder nicht? Diese Erklärung ist mir zwar einleuchtend, nur bleibt mir trotzdem noch ein Punkt offen, der mir immer noch seltsam erscheint.  
¨ Warum sind sie als normaler Fußsoldat an die Front gestürzt? Sie hätten sterben können, jeden einzelnen Tag! Warum haben sie sich einer solchen Gefahr ausgesetzt, normalerweise müssten sie doch an der Seite des Führers bleiben?!¨  
Ein Lachen. Fröhlich, krank. Kannst du nicht einmal einen Moment lang ernst bleiben?  
¨Der Führer kommt wunderbar ohne mich zurecht. Außerdem, sie wissen doch, wie ich über den Krieg denke. Ich habe sie bei unseren Gesprächen niemals angelogen Dok, glauben sie mir. Warum sollte ich meines Ranges wegen auf die simple Freude blutiger Gefechte und brennender Erde verzichten? Außerdem, ohne diesen Entschluss all die Jahre an der Front zu dienen, hätte ich sie gewiss nicht kennengelernt. Und wenn ich es recht bedenke, so wäre ihre Anonymität in der Versenkung ein mächtiger Verlust für uns alle gewesen. Vor allem, wenn man ihre revolutionären Forschungswünsche berücksichtigt.¨  
Ich habe es gewusst. Du hast es nicht vergessen.  
Selbst nach zwei Jahren hast du nichts vergessen.  
Ich räuspere mich und strecke den Rücken durch. Ich versuche, eine beherrschte, seriöse Haltung einzunehmen. Das erscheint mir zwar selbst durchaus unnatürlich, doch es hilft mir indirekt, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.  
¨Wenn das so ist, ¨Freund¨, dann würde ich gerne erfahren, warum genau du mich hierher zitiert hast. Ich fordere eine Erklärung.¨  
¨Nichts lieber als das.¨

...

Nach diesem Treffen wurde mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Ich wurde in eine Welt hineinkatapultiert, verseucht mit Kreaturen der Nacht und genetisch unmöglichen Gestalten. Du verschafftest mir eine Stellung als Wissenschaftler bei dem Führer persönlich, ich bekam sämtliches Material freigestellt. Es war für mich als Forscher der bildlich gesprochene Himmel auf Erden. Ich machte meine Träume wahr, indem ich mit Genen herumexperimentierte. Ich vermischte Mensch mit Tier, fühlte mich wie der zweite Dr. Frankenstein. Es war mein Paradies. Und dich sah ich umso öfter. Beinahe jede Woche schneitest du bei mir herein, erkundigtest dich nach meinen Fortschritten, und ich war gewillt sie dir zu präsentieren.  
Meine erste erfolgreiche Kreation, war ein sogenanntes ¨Catgirl¨, eine Mischung aus Katze und Menschenfrau. Ich war sehr stolz darauf, in so kurzer Zeit etwas so revolutionäres geschaffen zu haben. Ich hatte eine neue Rasse kreiert. Aber leider sah der Führer dies entschieden anders. Er wollte, dass ich widerstandsfähige Soldaten vom Laufband herstellte, keine hübschen Mädchen.  
... Nun, letztendlich war es doch nicht umsonst. Schließlich entstand durch diese Verbindung unser Schrödinger. Auch wenn er unheimlich frech ist, ist seine einzigartige Fähigkeit ¨überall und nirgends¨ zu sein, für dich immer ein sensationeller Erfolg gewesen. ¨Schrödinger wird noch einmal unsere Trumpfkarte sein Dok, verlass dich drauf!¨ hast du einmal grinsend zu mir gesagt. Ich kannte dich bereits so gut, dass ich dir vorbehaltlos glaubte.  
Und so nahm alles seinen Lauf.  
Du setztest alles daran, mich unter deine Befehlsmacht zu bringen, und schließlich willigte der Führer ein, uns unser Projekt ¨Millenium¨ - eine Armee künstlich geschaffener Vampire - in die Tat umsetzen zu lassen. Du sorgtest für das nötige Material, ich setzte meinen Grips ein, so wie ich es immer getan habe. Ich habe versucht, dich nie zu enttäuschen, du hast versucht, weiterhin eine engere Bindung mit mir einzugehen.  
Ich habe nie wirklich verstanden, warum es dir so sehr am Herzen lag, mich als deinen ¨Freund¨ bezeichnen zu dürfen. Wahrscheinlich eine merkwürdige Form von sozialer Bindungssucht, die anscheinend bei dir hängengeblieben ist. Du stelltest sicher, dass ich fast immer an deiner Seite blieb, ich fungierte als dein Berater, dein Arzt, und deine rechte Hand, während Hans Günsche mithilfe seiner grandiosen Fähigkeiten als dein Leibwächter einsprang.  
So ging es mehrere Jahre, bis Alucard und dieser Walter kamen.  
Sie zerstörten all unsere Erfolge in einer einzigen Nacht. Aber wir gaben uns nicht geschlagen.  
Du sprachst von Rache, von einem neuen, besseren Krieg. Vom Tod des No-Life Kings.

* * *

Und natürlich hattest du Recht.  
Es war schließlich Schrödinger, dem wir unsere Vergeltung am Ende zu verdanken hatten.

Und jetzt bin ich hier, nehme verzweifelt meine Notizen aus den Schubladen, während die Decke des Zeppelins über mir einzustürzen droht. Du bist in der Hauptzentrale geblieben, fechtest deinen letzten Kampf mit dieser Hellsing - Frau aus. Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr zurückkehren wirst. Ich werde dich nie mehr wiedersehen. Jetzt gilt es nur mein eigenes Leben zu retten.

Es ist merkwürdig, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt an unsere erste Begegnung zurückdenken muss.  
An all die Dinge, die du mir erzählt hast. All die Träume, die du mit mir geteilt hast, und schließlich zu den Meinigen geworden sind. Herr Major, sind sie bereits tot? Ich kann ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren.  
Ich glaube, ich will gar nichts mehr spüren.  
Nie wieder.

* * *

Vielleicht ist es besser so.  
Du hast das bekommen, was du dir immer gewünscht hast. Den ultimativen Krieg. Dein Tod findet inmitten des gigantischen Schlachtfeldes namens London statt. Und ich? Nun ja, ich bin wieder alleine. Das ist in Ordnung, ich brauche keine Gesellschaft, habe nie wirklich eine gebraucht. Die Wissenschaft ist von seither alles, was mir geblieben ist. Selbst deinen Tod nehme ich gleichgültig hin. Er ist schließlich nicht überraschend geschehen.

Wir haben keinerlei Abschiedsworte ausgetauscht.  
Nicht einmal haben wir in Erwägung gezogen, tatsächlich hier zu sterben.

Ich frage mich, ob ich jetzt etwas fühlen sollte. Trauer? Wut? Oder Enttäuschung? Nein. Ich habe nie viel mit Gefühlen anfangen können. Ich werde jetzt ganz sicher nicht damit anfangen, emotional zu werden. Ich darf auch nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken, wie dein Leichnam nun im Staub liegen muss. Wie deine Augen glasig und leblos in die Ferne blicken. Deine goldenen, fanatischen Augen. Stumpf, tot. Es hinterlässt eine Art Beklommenheit in mir, die mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen will. Ach zum Teufel damit! Ich muss meine Forschungsergebnisse retten, bevor sie den Flammen zum Opfer fallen.

Sonst habe ich wirklich gar nichts mehr.

* * *

Ich muss wieder von vorne anfangen.  
Neue Wege finden, meine Ergebnisse verbessern, revolutionieren.  
Zeit habe ich genug, mein Körper ist zeitlos, ich kann mich selbst verarzten. Schließlich habe ich auch dich all die Jahre per mechanischer Teilchenstruktur am Leben erhalten, warum sollte ich nicht dasselbe mit meiner Wenigkeit vollbringen? Und obwohl du ein Cyborg warst, bist du immer ein Mensch geblieben. Das hast du mir zumindest oft genug beteuert. Ich sehe den zerklüfteten Ausgang vor mir. Ich kann ihn mühelos erreichen, die Decke bricht bereits in Stücke. Schnurstracks renne ich durch die demolierten Gänge, weiche dem ein oder anderen Hindernis in Form von Leichnamen aus. Ich muss schnell sein, unauffällig. Sie dürfen nicht wissen,dass ich noch lebe. Endlich sehe ich das Sonnenlicht durch eine offene Tür leuchten. Ich kann endlich nach draußen gelangen. Ich verlasse den Zeppelin nun endgültig. Verlasse dich endgültig. Du wirst es mir sicher nicht übel nehmen, dass ich nicht das Bedürfnis habe, hier zu sterben.  
Leb wohl, Herr Major. Leb wohl, mein… Freund.

Während ich durch die Pforte eines neuen Anfangs schreite, fühle ich, wie etwas Nasses quälend langsam an meiner Wange hinabläuft.  
Ich ignoriere es.  
Bestimmt nur wieder solch ein lästiges Gefühl, mit dem ich nichts anzufangen weiß.

* * *

Hey meine lieben Leser :)

Hoffe, euch hat diese kleine Geschichte gefallen^^

Meinung dazu? Feedback? Würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen ^^

Eure Nathaira 3


End file.
